1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and device for releasing a lock function of an input device of a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, mobile terminals are developed to perform functions such as an Internet connection and digital broadcasting reception as well as a communication function. When various functions of the mobile terminal are used, a user can input desired information to the mobile terminal through various input devices, and in order to avoid undesired input error, the mobile terminal has various locking and lock release functions of the input device.
In order to release a lock of the input device, in a conventional mobile terminal, a password set by a user may be input, or a separate lock release key of the input device may be input.
However, with these methods, the user may forget a password, and a user requiring a quick lock release may experience inconvenience. In a conventional lock release method, when a lock release function of the mobile terminal is complete, the mobile terminal enters an initial function menu, and thus when the user desires to use a further function, it is necessary for the user to further input a function selection.